For the Love of a Fighter
by Dlbn
Summary: With Seimei busy, Soubi allows himself and Kio to grow closer.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Anyone and anything canon belongs to Yun Kouga. I make no money off writing this story.

Dedication: Happy birthday, Soubi!

Dedication 2: It's the one year anniversary of the day we buried my aunt. A bittersweet day for me.

000

Soubi paced nervously in his living room, glancing at the clock every so often. It wasn't like his best, his only, friend to be this late. Their only plans were to work on a class project the other had been nagging him about starting for the past two weeks they'd had the assignment, so it didn't make sense for him to be so late. Had something happened? If Seimei had done something to him…no, he couldn't think like that. He wouldn't hurt his master in any way, shape, or form, no matter how much he wanted to and how much the little cretin deserved it most times. He was trained better than that, by Ritsu, by Seimei. But still, Kio was the only person that had ever tried to get close to him without necessarily wanting something from him. His ears were long gone courtesy of Ritsu, and Seimei only saw him as a slave to do his bidding and things he didn't want to do, or was too lazy to do himself. For someone that hated laziness, Seimei sure loafed around more often than not. Soubi almost sprinted to the door when he heard the doorbell ring. He took a moment to collect himself and put on his most indifferent look before he unlocked and opened the door.

On the other side, grinning overly pierced ear to overly pierced ear was Kio. His green hair was easily recognizable, even over the box of supplies he'd brought with him.

"Hey, Sou-chan." He greeted. "Hope I didn't worry you too much. This isn't exactly light."

"Don't you have a car?" Soubi deadpanned.

"Heh, yeah, I used that, too…" Kio admitted, flushing. "Are you going to stand there staring or let me in? It's getting chilly out here."

"Right."

Soubi took the box from his friend with ease and set it on the floor, gently pushing it towards the outstretched canvases on the floor in the center of the living room. What little furniture he had was moved out of the way to make ample room for the two of them. A case of beer sat near one of the walls with a tray of covered food, steam rising out from under the lid.

"Wow, I had no idea this was a _date_ , Sou-chan." Kio teased, dancing his fingers up the blonde's arm.

Soubi pulled him from the door and shut it with a snort.

"As if, Kio."

The greenette chuckled. "You'll warm up to the idea one day; I know you will."

"That will be the day I have officially given up."

Kio playfully shoved him, but the action wasn't returned.

"Smells good, and I'm starved. What did you make?"

"Miniature hot pot." Soubi answered.

"Oh, nice." Kio walked over and took the top off, taking in a deep breath. "Ah, smells like heaven."

"Could you stop being weird for ten seconds?"

"That would be the _worst_ ten seconds of my life."

"You're in a rather good mood…"

"Yeah, I guess." Kio flushed.

"Alright, who is he?"

"What makes you so sure it's a _he_?"

Soubi gave him a look.

"I have a daughter, you know she didn't just appear like magic." Kio wiggled his fingers at him.

"I still don't believe you."

"I'd take her to meet you if my family let men near the house." Kio pouted. "But seriously, it's not a guy."

"Seriously."

"Totally seriously."

"You should know that I _seriously_ do not believe you."

Kio sighed, fishing a lollipop out from his pocket and opening the wrapper. "I guess at least we know I could never cheat on anyone. I'm terrible with secrets."

"And give into prodding easily." Soubi cocked an eyebrow. "Unless that's reserved just for me."

"You caught me." Kio winked. "But no, there's just this cute new guy in my class. Was sick the past few days, so he wasn't there."

"I see."

He didn't really care, but he'd be lying if he didn't say that the idea of Kio's attention and affection being focused on someone else didn't nag at the back of his mind like a bad itch.

"His name's Akira." Kio swooned. "I think I'm in love, Sou-chan."

"Have you even spoken to him yet?"

"Well… _no_ , but you'd have to be blind to not see it." He shook his head. "Bright eyes, bright hair, adorable little smile." He sighed. "I'm prattling on like a schoolgirl. I'm probably bothering you. Should we get started? Or eat first?"

"I don't care."

Kio wrapped up his lollipop. "Dinner it is!"

000

Kio was practically falling over laughing by the time the friends finished their food, beer, and started on their project. He'd accidentally sat in paint and used his rear end as a makeshift paintbrush.

"I should turn it in and go _here, Sensei, it's a portrait of you_." He laughed.

Soubi cracked a small smile, but he didn't find it as amusing as his friend did.

"Oh, come _on_ , you know that's _gold_."

"No, that's green."

"Don't be so literal." Kio waved him off, dipping a finger in the paint. "Learn to relax, would you? You act like any second Seimei's going to burst through the door and yell at you about having friends."

"You never know."

Kio blinked. "I guess I wouldn't put it past the little bastard." He sighed. "But, at least you haven't come to my place half dead and needing to be bandaged up in a while…Seimei gone on vacation?"

"It's…something like that…" Soubi paused, dipping his paint brush into the brightest red he had on his pallet. "His brother's in the hospital."

"Poor thing…did Seimei…?"

"I'm not certain what happened. There was an accident; that's all I know. I won't know more until Seimei comes back. If he decides to tell me."

Kio snorted. "With all the shit you've done for him, and all the shit from him you've put up with, he can at least let you know why he abandoned you for so long."

"Ritsuka is sick."

"Cute name…I hope he's nothing like his brother…"

"I have yet to meet him, actually."

"Strange…why won't Seimei introduce his little brother to his boyfriend?"

"I'm not his…"

"Ashamed of his sexuality maybe? A lot of kids are like that before they come out. Hell, I was afraid to admit it myself for a while, but people sort of figured it out, so there was no point in hiding it…"

"Kio."

"Hai?"

"You're rambling."

"Gomen." Kio flushed, making little designs in his butt art. "But seriously, why?"

Soubi shrugged. "That part of his life is none of my business, and I prefer to keep it that way."

"You don't really love Seimei, do you?"

"It's not about love, Kio."

"You've said this a thousand times, but he only reason I could see for staying with someone who treats you like he does, friend or not, is that you're in love with him and waiting for the day he feels the same. I hate to tell you, Sou-chan, but you're only torturing yourself doing that. The likelihood that that will happen is slim to none. Trust me, I'm the King of Unrequited Love over here."

"You're not speaking of me, are you, Kio?"

Kio flushed. "No…sh-shut up…you know how I feel about you; don't act like you don't."

"Yeah…"

"Look, I'm not going to force anything on you; you know that. But I hope you at least understand how much I care about you…"

"I know that, Kio." Soubi paused in his painting. "But with Seimei, I'm afraid that even if I felt the same, I couldn't do anything about it."

"Once again, the brat ruins everything."

Soubi chuckled. "I said _if_ I did, Kio."

"You wouldn't be bringing it up if you didn't."

Soubi just stared.

"I'm honest about how I feel. It would be nice if you could be, too…"

"I don't…" Soubi sighed. "I haven't felt that way for anyone since…well…" He pointed to the top of his head. "I don't have it in me, I'm afraid."

"It really was traumatic…wasn't it…"

"Yeah, it was."

"Someone you trusted?"

Soubi nodded.

"I'm sorry…"

He shrugged. "I'm used to pain by now, Kio. It doesn't bother me."

"Masochist." Kio accused, teasingly.

"I said I'm used to it, not that I enjoy it."

"You always use subtle crap like that to screw with me."

"You make it so easy."

Kio gave him a look but laughed and dropped it. "Whatever, Sou-chan. I'm just glad you're not wallowing in self-pity because Aoyagi isn't around."

"Oh, Kio, I'm afraid you misunderstand completely."

"I do?"

"I wallow in self-pity when he's here."

000

He still didn't know what was wrong with Seimei's brother, but it didn't stop him from worrying a little when he hadn't heard from or seen his Sacrifice in almost a week. Kio called it a blessing, he called it troublesome. He tried to call him a few times, both via cell and their bond, but his cell was shut off, and their bond was frozen in the middle. He knew Seimei was alive because it was like his attempts to contact him hit a wall, instead of just fizzled out into nothing. Still, it didn't stop him from worrying, almost tempted to stopping by or around his school after it let out one day to try and at least catch a _glimpse_ of the boy, if not speak to him. He hoped his attempts at contact would be appreciated, but he knew they wouldn't. They never were. Kio came by ever day after school now that he knew the chances of running into Seimei were pretty much zero, if not negative, at this point. Sometimes they worked on projects, sometimes they just talked. Most times Soubi would cook, Kio would provide drinks. Friday night he slept over, using the couch as a makeshift bed since he _knew Seimei wouldn't like him sleeping with his boyfriend_ , in his words. Soubi attempted to enjoy himself when they went out with other classmates that day, but his thoughts kept drifting to Seimei. Sometimes he thought he saw the boy nearby, playing with his brother or getting ice cream from a vendor, but each time it turned out to be someone else, something else. Kio insisted on staying that night to work on a project again. The Fighter knew it was a bluff, since they finished their latest assignment the night before, around three AM. But the company was welcome, if not surprisingly comforting. At least he knew Kio wouldn't lay a hand on him. not to hurt him anyway. There was a lot of playful shoving, some nudges when the greenette thought he saw someone cute nearby. If Kio didn't know any better, he'd call Soubi returning the gestures _flirting_. On the couch for the third night in a row, Kio sighed as he lay on his back and stared up at the bare, now dark ceiling. The little moonlight filtering in through the drawn blinds and curtains didn't do much to illuminate the room or lighten his mood. He wasn't certain why he felt the way he did, since he knew what this was between them. They were just friends, and that's all that they were ever going to be, right? The thought stung, but he'd get over it. Maybe he'd ask out that cute guy he saw at the park, if he ever saw him again, or tell Akira he was pretty dam good looking. But he knew somehow that he'd never get over the blonde sleeping just in the other room. The temptation to go in and check on him or slip under the covers with his friend was growing a little too strong. With a groan of frustration, he sat up and dug his palms into his eyes.

"God damn it, Sou-chan." He complained to himself.

"What did I do?" Soubi asked from the hallway.

He almost jumped out of his skin, grabbing at his bare chest.

"Well, you just gave me a heart attack, for one!"

Soubi chuckled. "I'm sorry. I needed a drink. I didn't think you'd be awake."

"I haven't gone to sleep yet. I can't." Kio replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe the bed would be more comfortable."

"Your bed? I can't kick you out of your bed just so I can sleep. That's something Seimei would do."

"I didn't say I was going to leave my bed, Kio. Try to listen to my words a bit more carefully, would you?"

"Share a bed? Yeah, that's going to help me sleep. Tease." Kio rolled his eyes.

Soubi chuckled. "Sorry. Thought I'd help is all."

"Suck me off if you wanna help…"

"I'm going to pretend…"

"You didn't hear that. I know."

"That I wasn't going to consider it, actually."

Kio almost jumped up over the couch as Soubi walked towards the kitchen. He heard the blonde rattling around for a drink and just watched until he came out of the kitchen.

"How drunk are you?"

"Not at all, Kio."

"Then what the hell?"

"What? You can tease me but I can't tease back?"

"Not like that, asshole!" Kio chucked a pillow at him.

Soubi batted it away like an annoying fly. "Whatever you say, Kio."

The greenette glared but slowly got up and followed the other to his room. The walls were thin, falsely made to give the studio apartment more of a one-bedroom feel. For a moment, he pitied the other artist. It must have been lonely for him, living here in this big almost empty apartment all alone, for him to want to put up fake walls like that.

"Hey, Sou-chan?"

"Hai?" Soubi asked.

"Why the fake bedroom? Hiding from Seimei?"

"Of course not. Reminds me of home, I guess. My dorm."

"Dorm?"

"I was raised by the principal of a boarding school after my parents died." Soubi replied. "I lived in a dorm from the time I was eight until I graduated, summers at his little condo."

"Oh…that sounds kind of…"

"Pathetic?"

"Boring. Routine. Monotonous." Kio counted off adjectives on his fingers. "Better than how I grew up, in a loveless house."

"Until you were…what…sixteen…?"

"Yeah, just about. Living with dad was alright, I guess. Better than being ignored and shoved away because of what was in my pants."

"Who would have thought."

Kio rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"You're saying that an awful lot tonight. Normally you like when I talk."

"When you're not talking about annoying things."

"You bring up Seimei a lot. I'd say that's an annoying thing."

"You really hate him, don't you?"

"I don't hate Seimei."

"What word would you use to describe it then?"

"I'm…stuck…with Seimei. That's all there is to it. I can't get rid of him. On the contrary, he can get rid of me any time that he pleases."

"That's terrible…"

"It's his right as my master."

"You need a new master."

"It doesn't matter who my master is. They'd still have the same right."

"That's still terrible."

"That's how it is."

"Right. Terrible."

Soubi rolled his eyes. There was no reasoning with Kio over this thing, he realized that a long time ago, so why continue? Did he just like the witty banter the topic provided? No, he could pick another topic and still have witty banter over that. This was Kio he was talking about. This was how he flirted. With Soubi at least. Sure, he joked around with other classmates, but this was…different somehow. Different in tone, in meaning…different in something. He wasn't sure. He wasn't going to ask Kio either. He didn't want to trouble him with this.

"Why did you follow me in here?" He asked instead.

"I was hoping to take you up on that offer."

"I offered nothing."

"You accepted my suggestion."

"In your dreams, Kio."

"Ah, what wonderful dreams they are."

Soubi chuckled, getting in on the left side of the bed and deciding not to engage further.

"See? I knew you didn't mean it." Kio pouted, plopping on the bed. "Tease."

"I told you I didn't mean it." Soubi informed.

Mauve eyes rolled at that. "Next time, don't say things like that. It's not fair."

"A lot of things aren't fair."

"Yeah, like the fact that I've got this hot blonde in bed and he won't do shit because he's afraid of a fourteen-year-old brat with ears."

"Sixteen."

"All the same…"

"For the record, Kio, you do not _have me in bed_." Soubi peered out at him from under the blankets he'd cocooned himself into. "I'm in my bed and you are sitting on it."

"Was you telling me to sleep here just you teasing me, too?"

"No, no, that I meant."

Kio couldn't help but just stare at the blonde as he got into bed next to him.

"Thank you…" Kio whispered against his back, turning to face the other way and hide his cherry red blush.

"You're welcome." Soubi replied.

It was silent everywhere but inside Kio's mind that night.

000

Things didn't really change between them all that much when Soubi _really_ thought about it. Sure, when Kio slept over, they'd share a bed. Sure, Soubi wouldn't immediately shut the greenette down when he tried to flirt, and sometimes he'd even flirt a little bit himself. They worked on projects, they ate dinner and drank beers once and a while. Talk of Seimei quieted down little by little until it was nothing. Soubi didn't hear from him, but it wasn't bothering him as much as it should be. Not that he'd ever admit that to Seimei. To do so would get Seimei to kill or otherwise inflict bodily harm on him. he'd never tell Kio, either. He'd just get the idea that Soubi was done with his master. He couldn't be more wrong…right? Sure, following Seimei's orders was something Soubi always did with a slight dislike, but he'd never straight up abandon his Sacrifice. He was trained better than that. He had a feeling Kio knew, because he stopped asking about him; stopped asking Soubi to leave him for good.

Kio clenched his hands tight on his knees as he watched Soubi paint, leaning over his canvas in a way that made his back curve and his shirt rise to expose an old injury on his otherwise clear skin. There was absolutely nothing alluring about the position, but he couldn't take his eyes away. What would his friend look like if he were hunched that way in bed, over him, instead of on the floor over a canvas? Kio shook his head to get rid of the intrusive thoughts. As if he could feel a strangeness in the air, Soubi stopped and turned to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You're being rather quiet."

"I'm just thinking." Kio muttered, unwrapping a lollipop to suck on to get his hands to do _something_ other than leave divots in his jeans.

"About?"

"Nothing."

"Alright…" Soubi didn't argue, returning to his work.

Kio sighed and did the same, dipping his paint into red and drawing angry looking lines onto his canvas. After a while, he lost himself in the painting and the comfortable silence. Soubi stopped painting when he felt done for the moment, stopping to watch his friend work instead. Kio had always admired his friend's work for reasons Soubi didn't understand, but his own work was beautiful in its own way. They both painted with passion, but Soubi was certain his painting came from an angry, bitter place, when Kio's came from a more lighthearted location. But tonight, as he watched his friend paint, he was certain that wasn't the case.

"You've noticed another of my injuries, haven't you?" Soubi asked, as if asking about a new pizza place.

"Yeah, so?" Kio wondered, not looking up as he rinsed his brush and changed paints.

"You're getting agitated again."

Kio frowned, stopping to look up at his friend from under his choppy bags. "Wouldn't you be if you saw my hurt all the time?"

"It's not like its fresh."

"Don't avoid my question."

Soubi sighed. "Sure, I would." He confessed.

"So, don't worry about me. I'm fine, Sou-chan."

His false smile did nothing to calm his best friend's worrying, but Soubi found himself too polite to say anything to the other artist.

"What are you painting?" he asked instead.

"I'm letting my brush tell me." Kio replied. "It's called zoning out."

Soubi chuckled. "You can't be too zoned out if you're replying to me, you know."

"It's because I'm focused on talking to you that I can zone out with my painting." Kio looked up, continuing to paint without looking and somehow missing the edge of the canvas with every stroke.

"I'm glad I can be your temporary distraction."

"There's _nothing_ temporary about you distracting me, Agatsuma Soubi." Kio scolded, a small smile on his lips. "I can't even breathe without you distracting me."

"Shall I leave you alone then?"

Kio heard the smirk in his friend's words that was hidden from his face. How did he always manage to look so calm and neutral about everything? Unless it came to uncomfortable questions about Seimei, he rarely showed much emotion on his features, let alone in his voice.

"Did whoever raise you train you to be a robot?" Kio asked. "You're so monotone."

"Perhaps I am merely a machine, Kio."

"No, you're a slave to Aoyagi and a huge pain in my ass, but you're no machine."

Soubi chuckled. "If I'm such a pain in your ass, why do you come over here every day?"

"I may as well enjoy it while I can before Aoyagi comes over and ruins everything, which we both know he's going to do. Still no words, hm?"

"Hai."

"Strange, but welcoming."

"For you maybe. For me it's…concerning."

"How so? Because he doesn't know how to leave you alone?"

"Because it's not like Seimei to just ignore me, even if I've upset him."

"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe his brother is still in the hospital or something."

"I suppose."

"Why don't you go visit?"

Soubi chuckled. "Seimei would have my head if I showed up there."

"What a great boyfriend." Kio rolled his eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend. I've told you before, we're…"

"Master and servant, yeah, I know. I still think it's weird. Whatever BDSM thing you're into, that's fine. But Seimei's such a prick. Can't you just find someone else?" Kio took a sip from his cup.

"It's not _like_ that, Kio." Soubi sighed. "You could never understand." He shook his head. "Civilian…" He muttered almost disdainfully.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Always nothing with you." Kio laughed. "Come on, Soubi, I'm not going to tell anyone. I've kept my mouth shut about Seimei and that day in the woods so far, haven't I?"

He'd walked in on Seimei and Soubi fighting this other duo. He wasn't certain entirely what happened, only that Soubi said Seimei couldn't find out that he knew.

"For the most part…" Soubi muttered.

Kio rolled his eyes. "I can talk about it with you because you were involved and don't want to kill me for knowing…that I know of…"

"No, that is not my intent." Soubi resumed painting.

Kio sighed and followed his lead. "I wish you'd open up with me a bit more, Sou-chan…"

"Believe me, Kio, I'm more open with you than anyone else. Doesn't that account for something?"

Kio paused, smiling slightly. "If I were anyone else, I'd think that meant you like me."

"Of course, I do." Kio's head shot up at that confession. "You're my friend, are you not?"

"I'm your only friend." Kio clarified, sighing. "But that's not what I mean, Soubi…"

"I know."

"Why do you insist on teasing me?"

"It's my guilty pleasure."

Kio smirked, leaning close to the blonde. "I could make something _else_ about me be your guilty pleasure." He purred.

"Hm?" Soubi cocked an eyebrow.

"For not having your ears, you sure are naïve when it comes to sex…"

"Hey." Soubi glared. "It's not like I lost them on purpose."

"I'm aware." Kio kissed his cheek. "But my point still stands. Learn to recognize when I'm hitting on you, would you?"

"Sure, Kio, sure." Soubi lightly pushed him away.

Kio fell onto his backside, hand landing in his paint pallet. He groaned before slapping his hand onto the corner of his canvas.

"Forget a signature. I give you a full hand print."

Soubi chuckled. "Since when do you sign anything anyway?"

"First time for everything, you know." Kio wiggled his eyebrows.

Soubi sighed, trying to ignore the suggestive comment and matching look he was receiving. "You're a pain, Kio."

"But I'm your pain."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I would…"

The matter was dropped as both artists returned to an almost uncomfortable silence, taking solace in their paintings.

000

"I just don't _get_ it." Kio complained, slapping his books down on his table in his noon drawing class.

"Don't get what?" Hanabi, a girl he sat, with asked him. "You're in a mood."

Kio sat down, huffing as he leaned his chin on his books. "Soubi!" He complained.

"Here we go." A guy in front of him commented, turning around and leaning his arm on the desk. "What is it now? You still haven't slept with him?"

"It's more than that." Kio sighed. "I don't give a damn if I never sleep with him; that's not what I'm after."

"I'm pretty sure Kio loves him for more than just his body." Hanabi adjusted her glasses and pushed her short hair behind her left ear. "But as usual, he doesn't feel the same."

"I don't get it!" Kio complained again, opening a lollipop under the desk. "We hangout almost all day every day when we're not in classes, we paint together, we frigging _flirt_ …and nothing comes of it…"

"Maybe that's as far as it's going to go." Hanabi shrugged. "He doesn't seem like the affectionate type."

"We shared a bed for god's sake…"

"Well that's news." The guy in front of him said. "And nothing?"

"Not a thing." Kio complained. "I do everything but strip and toss myself at him."

"I'm pretty sure he'd toss you _out_ if you tried that." Hanabi laughed.

"He can't if it's my apartment."

"You're always at his though, aren't you?"

"I guess."

"What's Kio moping about now?" Another girl asked, sitting down near them backwards on a chair.

"Take a guess." The guy replied.

"Agatsuma again?" She sighed. "Why don't you just give up?"

"I can't." Kio shook his head, popping his lollipop into his mouth. "There's _something_ there…I just know there is. Otherwise, he wouldn't flirt back or let me even continue. You know how he is. If I was bothering him, he'd tell me to piss off."

"If you hadn't noticed Kio, he's been doing that for years." Hanabi pointed out.

"Shut up."

The others laughed.

"If you really like him, give him time." The second girl stated.

"Or just be up front with it. You know being direct works with him more often than it doesn't." The guy stated.

"I've tried that…"

"Try again. Don't give up. And quit moping."

Kio was about to answer, but their sensei entered the room, prompting everyone to be quiet and stand.

000

Kio lounged sideways on his couch, one leg dangling over the other, as he waited for Soubi to show up. If he bothered him too much, he could just walk out, instead of tossing Kio out into the cold. He knew he was asking for trouble with this, but he couldn't help himself. Like his friends had said, direct was the best way to approach Soubi. The door opened without a knock to announce the visitor's arrival. That had become routine with them. Soubi would always come inside unannounced, but Kio would knock on the door or call to him, sometimes wait for him outside his apartment.

"Kio?" Soubi greeted.

Kio at up. "Hey, there you are." He greeted. "Come in."

"I already did that." Soubi sat his bag down by the front door, slipping off his shoes. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"You seem to be in a better mood today." Kio informed. "What gives? Heard from Seimei?"

"As a matter of fact, I have not." Soubi shook his head. "However, I did happen to see him when I was in Kyoto this afternoon."

"So that's why you skipped class. To go stalk your master? You're a creep sometimes, Soubi."

"It's not stalking if you don't know where they are." Soubi blushed. "I happened to be shopping for some paints a store here was out of, and I saw him with his brother." He held up his shopping bag to prove it before dumping it on the ground with his messenger bag. "Mere coincidence."

"So, his brother is out of the hospital? Poor Sou-chan, tossed aside for a ten-year-old."

"You remember how old Ritsuka is?" Soubi chuckled. "Now who's the creep, Kio?"

"Still you." Kio replied. "I just remember what you tell me."

"Everything?"

" _Everything_."

Soubi chuckled, joining his friend. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Look, I'm going to be simple and direct here; I know that works best with you."

"Well _thank_ you for treating me like a simpleton, Kio, I appreciate it."

"Look at you, using big words. I'm proud of you." Kio pat his head.

Soubi grabbed his wrist to stop him, the connection of their flesh sending a jolt up Kio's spine. "Please don't do that…"

"I couldn't resist." Kio flushed, pulling his hand back.

"The original topic at hand…?"

Kio sighed. "You and me…what the hell are we…?"

"I beg your pardon?" Soubi cocked an eyebrow. "Didn't we discuss this already?"

"Yeah, I'm your only friend, you're my best friend, yadda, yadda." Kio rolled his eyes. "That isn't what I mean."

"Then what is it?"

"We're together all the time, we flirt…" Kio sighed. "You know how I feel about you…but sometimes I'm not certain about how you feel about me."

Soubi stared blankly.

"It's like talking to a canvas…" Kio muttered.

Soubi chuckled. "I'm merely processing what you've said…Kio…?"

"Hai?"

"What do you want us to be?"

"I…" Kio paused. "Clearly I love you…" Soubi flushed. "And…I'd like it if you gave me a chance, but,…I don't want to force anything onto you."

"I see…"

Kio groaned, flopping back onto the couch. "I know I'm going to get nowhere with this…did you bring any canvas? I have a project to work on, so I know you do, too."

"We're not done with this discussion, Kio…"

Kio cocked an eyebrow at him. "We're not?" He asked. "Because I'm out of things to say to get you to…understand…" He paused. "Go on…"

"Even if I wanted anything to happen between us, you know that's impossible with Seimei."

"Yeah, he's always around, always intruding." Kio complained. "We'd never get any alone time, and if we did, he'd interrupt it."

"And if he found out my attention was elsewhere…"

"You'd be punished." Kio sighed. " _But_ he doesn't mind you and me being friends and me being around constantly. As long as it doesn't interfere with him."

"Correct."

"So, if were to eve be…you know…more…"

"I'm not in love with you like you are with me, I hope you know that."

"I do."

"But I do love you…in a way…I suppose…"

"Y-You do?" Kio raised an eyebrow. "Of course, you do. We're best friends. Friends love one another on some level."

"I'm…not entirely certain its solely platonic, Kio…"

"O-Oh…" Kio blushed. "I see…so you…have feelings for me on some level…just not as strong as I do for you…?"

"I'm not the dating type, Kio."

"Not with Seimei controlling your every move, no." Kio shook his head. "And I suppose, with your past, it's not entirely easy for you to…you know…emotionally invest yourself in someone else."

Soubi nodded. "I suppose…if we were to advance our relationship…it would merely be a 'friends with benefits' situation at best…"

"I can work with that." Kio practically leapt at him. "I mean, if you're okay with it. something is better than nothing, right?" He shrugged, looking away.

"I…suppose I wouldn't be…well…er…" Soubi looked away as well, blushing. He cleared his throat. "I guess I'd be willing to…you know…"

Before he could react, Kio's hands were on his face. "Soubi…"

"Hai…?"

"Just stop talking…words aren't your strong suit."

It felt almost natural how well their lips melded together. Kio groaned, running his hands up to thread through Soubi's hair. On his knees, he was a little taller than the sitting blonde. Soubi's hands were on him suddenly, pulling at his shirt and sliding up under to brush against his heated skin. Kio moaned, pressing himself closer to his friend. A tongue pressing gently at his lips surprised the greenette, but he let it through anyway, the flesh rubbing against his own. God, for someone who was so naïve about this kind of thing, Soubi was a damn good kisser. Kio pulled away, although he didn't want to, and pressed his forehead to the others'. They both just sat there, neither moving.

"Kio…?" Soubi broke the silence.

"H-Hai…?" Kio asked, opening his eyes.

"Perhaps we should…move this somewhere a bit more comfortable…?"

Kio blinked. "My bedroom is down the hall…second door on the right."

"I remember." Soubi gently pushed him away.

Kio let his friend move him and sat, watching as Soubi walked slowly down the hall, head hung low and hair blocking his blushing face from view. The greenette smiled after a moment, fingers on his lips.

Friends with benefits.

With Soubi.

He could get used to this.

Without a second thought, he rushed down the hall after the blonde, pouncing on him and pinning him to the bed.

"Sukidayo, Soubi…"

A hand on the back of his neck, Soubi pulled him down into another kiss.

000

A month passed, a month and a half, and finally two without interruption from an annoying teenager. Kio sat contentedly on the couch in Soubi's apartment, watching a movie on the small fat back TV the blonde had purchased a few weeks back. Things had settled rather easily between the two of them. It probably helped that they were friends so long before they even tried to be anything else. Soubi still wasn't very open with his affections, but the greenette wasn't surprised. He expected that, but it didn't bother him. As long as, he had the blonde entirely to himself. Call him selfish, but he _liked_ that Seimei had his attentions elsewhere. He was about to ask the blonde to pause the movie so he could go get a drink, but a knock on the door interrupted him. Soubi quickly muted the TV and paused the movie. He and Kio just sat there, staring at one another as they waited for another knock or the guest to introduce themselves. Another knock.

"Soubi?" Seimei's voice greeted. "I know you're home…please don't ignore me."

Kio scrambled off the couch and grabbed canvas and paint to splay on the floor to make it look like they were preparing to get to work as Soubi shut the TV off and rushed to the door.

"Seimei?" He greeted, opening the door. "It's you."

Seimei stood on the other side, looking pretty irritated as his fluffy tail waved back and forth.

"Are you disappointed?"

"No, of course not." Soubi moved, motioning for his master to enter the room.

"Oh…Kaido's here…"

"Disappointed?" Kio asked. "We were just going to work on a project, but I guess I can come back later…"

He tried to keep the annoyance at being interrupted from their date by the teen out of his voice.

"I hate to intrude." Seimei lied.

"No, it's fine. I can work at home." Kio packed up the paints, standing. "I should still have a canvas or two in my closet that I haven't used yet."

"I see…"

"I'll see you later, Sou-chan, I guess…if _someone_ will let me."

Seimei tried to pretend to ignore the look his servant's friend was giving him with that statement.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Ten AM. Don't be late or sensei will have your head." Kio replied, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"I know."

"I wasn't telling you."

Seimei glared.

"Goodbye, Kio." Soubi all but sighed.

"Later, Sou-chan." Kio flipped his wrist in a wave as Soubi shut the door, his heart shattering from not being able to have a goodbye kiss for the first time in two months.

He practically stomped down the stairs. God damn Seimei. Just when things were starting to be more comfortable between them. Soubi was no longer shy about sharing a bed, nor their activities while in one together, nor was he afraid to hold hands or kiss in public. It felt more like an actual relationship than the friends with benefits relationship they had agreed to. He was going to ask Soubi if he was okay moving closer to being an actual couple, but now that that Seimei brat was back, that would be impossible. Kio fought tears as he slipped on sunglasses and trudged down the streets towards his home. God damn Seimei, ruining everything.

Meanwhile, the silence in Soubi's apartment was almost deafening for the blonde that was now used to so much noise, whether it be from himself and/or Kio in bed, or a movie or music when they were just hanging out together. The routine was pretty comfortable, but Seimei was interrupting it. the anger burning in his stomach at his sacrifice was hard to keep contained as plum eyes stared at him to try and make him crack under pressure. Eventually Seimei broke the silence with a sigh.

"About to work on a project my ass." He swore. "What were you really doing?"

"We were going to paint…"

"Lying to me? Seriously?" Seimei sighed, hand twitching in his pocket as he fiddled with his pocket knife. "I can't believe you." His eyes wandered to the television. "What is that?"

"A television…"

"Why on Earth do you have that?"

"I could not refuse a gift…that would be rude…" Soubi replied. "And I know how you hate rudeness."

"Hm." Seimei went over and turned it on, the movie on the TV showing in full color in response. "If you two were watching a movie, you have no reason to hide it from me."

"Background noise while we worked, that is all."

"It's half over."

"We had it on last time, but he had to go home…"

"Would you quit lying to me?" Seimei snarled. "Is this guy really worth pissing me off?"

"Well…I…er…"

Seimei stared. "Are you…are you serious…?" He stalked closer to his servant, wishing Soubi would show the fear in him he usually did when he knew Seimei was pissed. "Has this man changed you so?"

"N-No, Seimei…Kio is merely a f-friend…"

"Your only friend."

"With good reason."

"What reason would _that_ be?"

"Well…um…y-you…"

"Me?" Seimei snarled.

"I don't need anyone other than my master, of course." Soubi bowed. "I simply have Kio as a friend to keep up an image of n-normalcy. It wouldn't d-do if people started snooping, started asking q-questions…"

Finally, the fear was showing, if only just a little. Seimei would have purred if he felt like being pathetic.

"I suppose you have a point…" He backed off, turning as he pulled out his knife. "But I must wonder…what is he to you really?"

"Pardon…?"

Seimei turned to face him, noting how Soubi's eyes flickered down to his unsheathed blade.

"I'm not an idiot, Soubi, so do not mistake me for one." Seimei ordered. "You know as well as I do that such an assumption could be…deadly…" He turned the knife over in his hands. "I know how much he cares for you…but I wonder…how much do you care for him…?"

"We're friends, Seimei. Nothing more."

Not a total lie. They'd agreed to be _friends_ with benefits, after all. So why was his throat burning with a lie?

"Are you certain?"

"Very."

"Then…if something were to happen to him…you'd be alright with that…?"

"We're friends…of c-course I wouldn't…"

He felt like punching Seimei. He never felt such hatred for his master before. What was wrong with him? was being with Kio changing him _that_ much? But…he found that he rather _liked_ hating the sadistic, abusive brat he was forever chained to.

"I see…tell me, Soubi. What if something were to happen to _me_?"

"Seimei?"

"If I were to go missing, or wind up dead…how would you be affected…?"

"I'd be devastated…l-life without Seimei is…" _Heaven_. "Not worth living."

Seimei smirked. "I'm glad you think so." He stated.

"Is something wrong, Seimei?"

"Not at all." Seimei clenched his knife in one hand. "It seems you _haven't_ forgotten your place in my absence, which is good. But I wonder…my absence…you have not even tried to contact me."

"I tried."

"Oh?"

"Our bond. By phone."

"Ah, pardon. I forgot to open that connection again." Seimei blinked.

Soubi felt something in him shift. His memories and thoughts of himself and Kio were suddenly being buried under the surface, somewhere even his bond with Seimei couldn't penetrate. He couldn't let him know there was anything between them. He'd order it to stop immediately, and Soubi wasn't certain he'd be okay with that. Being with Kio was one of the highlights of his life, even before their arrangement. To have that taken away…he might just kill Seimei himself, bond be damned.

"That's better." The raven purred. "Try now."

 _Seimei_ …

 _Hai?_

 _I've done as you asked._

"That you have." Seimei toyed with the end of his bond, right where it met with the bond from Soubi. "I wonder…what you would do if I were to just…end this…"

"Seimei…?"

The raven picked up his knife and pulled it up to the thread, stretching it.

"Don't…" Soubi reached out for him.

Seimei pulled back before he could be touched. "That's a good boy." He commented. "Now…aren't you interested at all in where I have been?"

"You…said your brother…I figured you were with him…"

"Do you think I didn't notice you following us in Kyoto?" Seimei glared. "Even Ritsuka could have sensed you, were he awake."

"I thought he was…?"

"Ah, that's right, you don't know…what exactly happened…"

"Gomen."

"No, I've never told you. It's simply not your business."

"Hai."

"But I'll tell you anyway. It might prove troublesome if I do not." Seimei sighed, dropping their bond off the end of the knife. "See, there was a little accident."

"Accident…?"

"My brother is suffering from retrograde amnesia. The past ten years of his life are nothing. They're simply gone from his mind."

"Seimei…" Overwhelming sympathy for his brother, not him, was engulfing the blonde. "G-Gomen…had I known, I…"

"Nothing you can do." Seimei glared. "The doctors can't do a damn thing, either." He threw his knife at the couch, which it lodged into the back of. "Useless civilians…the world would be much better off without their kind…"

"Seimei…?" Soubi blinked.

Seimei schooled his features as he stalked to get his knife. "Such a shame, really. All those years of training my brother…wasted." He sighed. "And he'd been making such progress, too. I'm disappointed. I shall have to start all over again…"

Soubi didn't respond, unsure if he was supposed to.

"I'm only here to remind you that I exist, in case you'd forgotten about me." Seimei pulled out his knife.

"I could never forget you, Seimei."

"I will make sure of it. Come here."

Soubi followed the order as much as his body and mind protested doing so. Seimei yanked him down by the hair, tauntingly holding the knife in front of him.

"You remember full well what I am capable of doing with this thing, do you not?"

"Of course." Soubi swallowed hard. "I would be a fool to forget…and a f-fool…is of no use to y…you…"

"Excellent." Seimei's smirk rivaled the Cheshire cat. A demonic Cheshire cat, at that. "Sit down, remove your shirt."

"H-Hai, Seimei…"

The blonde did as told, almost forgetting about the mark Kio had left on his side the night before. Seimei spotted it right away, glaring.

"And _what_ in the _hell_ is _that_?" He pointed with his knife.

"A b-bruise…I walked into a table…"

"Even you're not that careless." Seimei straddled the blonde's hips as he knelt over him.

Soubi bit his lip to keep from moaning Kio's name. The position was very familiar to him, though it was always with the greenette, and always more sexual than this. Cool metal pressed against the offending mark as Seimei leaned close enough to kiss him.

"Don't lie to me, Agatsuma Soubi." He ordered, voice harsh. "I ask again. _What_ is that?"

"A…um…"

"A hickey…"

"I…er…"

Seimei sighed, shaking his head. "I would think you'd know better than to lie to me. I asked you a direct question, I expect a direct answer." He glared. "Answer me."

"A love bite…"

"That's what I thought."

Suddenly the blade was ripping through his skin. Soubi cried out, Seimei's hand immediately clasping tight to his mouth, ignoring the burning sensation of touching another person's skin, let alone his Fighter's.

"Shut your mouth." He ordered. "You brought this on yourself. I _thought_ Kaido was just a friend."

"Mm hm…" Soubi muttered.

Seimei removed his hand, wiping it on the blonde's pants. "Sorry, I forgot you need your mouth to talk. Speak."

"He's just a friend."

"Then where did _that_ come from? Don't tell me you've lowered yourself to picking up street walkers."

"Of course not."

"Ah, you're quick to answer that." Seimei ignored the blood trickling down his hand as he pressed his knife a little harder against the flesh. "Then where did it come from?"

"I don't…"

"Don't tell me that you don't know." Seimei ordered, dragging his knife.

Soubi cried out, biting his lip to muffle it, and arched his back. Seimei chuckled.

"The more you struggle, the deeper the cut. I hope you're aware." Seimei smirked. "Where did it come from."

"K-K…"

"Kio?"

"H-Hai…"

"As I thought." Seimei pulled the knife away, providing his Fighter some relief. "Now, was that so hard? But if Kaido is just a friend, then why…?" He all but jumped off the couch, glaring. "Disgusting, Soubi…purely disgusting. Resorting yourself to doing _that_ with your best friend." He shuddered, going to the kitchen. "And you got your blood on me. Figures." He washed off his hands up to his wrists in the sink, water cleansing his hands and his knife of the red goo. "Such animalistic behavior." He chided, returning to the living room and wiping his hands on a dish towel. "Why anyone would even consider doing that activity is beyond me. But I suppose, once your ears go, you crave that kind of thing. Filthy adults…"

Soubi didn't speak, just stared at his Sacrifice as he tried to process the pain. He'd cast a numbing spell, but doing so would just piss off Seimei.

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

"H-Hai…Seimei…"

The raven sighed. "I suppose I'm done here." He informed. "I'm merely here to let you know I won't be around often, but to be ready when I need you. Understood."

"H-Hai…Seimei…"

He began to leave.

"Seimei…?"

"Hai? What is it? What do you want?"

"G-Gomen…"

Seimei huffed. "You should be." He pushed open the door and departed.

Soubi waited until he couldn't sense his Sacrifice anywhere nearby before dragging his cell out of his pocket and speed dialing 'one'.

"Sou-chan?" Kio greeted. "Is he gone?"

"Kio…" He was breathless.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? God, Soubi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to piss him off, I…"

"I did." Soubi huffed out. "Come…come back…please…? Need…"

"Say no more."

The phone went dead.

000

Kio rushed into his lover's apartment without knocking. Soubi was still laying on the couch, hand pressed against the wound in his side that Seimei had made. Blood was stuck to his hand, but it looked like the flow had stopped. Kio leapt over the armrest.

"Are you alright? God what did he do?" He asked.

Soubi slowly peeled his hand away to reveal the wound cut through the mark Kio had left.

"He saw…"

"Y-Yeah…" Soubi panted. "First aid…"

"I got it." Kio left and returned with the first aid kit.

He dressed Soubi's wound in silence.

"I'm sorry." The greenette said at last. "I…you warned me we couldn't…because of him." He paused. "I should have listened to you."

"It's…"

"I know…we can't anymore…right…?"

"Just be more careful…don't leave…"

Kio blinked. "You want to lie to Seimei."

"I do."

Kio kissed him. "I'm starting to think you're insane."

"I'm starting to…" Soubi sighed, feeling his wound pull and sting. "You…"

"What…?"

"Love…y…"

Kio kissed him again. "We're still just…"

"H-Hai…but…"

"No, I understand." Kio kissed his bottom lip. "I guess I'm okay with it for now."

"For now?" Soubi asked.

"Come on." Kio stood. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

Soubi smirked. "My bedroom is down the hall…"

"I remember."


End file.
